Our Story
by imKimTheWriter
Summary: Kuroko Tetsuna is the second child in the family. She has an older brother named Tokiya, who is an aspiring idol and decided to go to Saotome Gakuen, an elite performing arts school that produces idols and composers. Akashi Seijuro is their childhood friend and is in love with Tetsuna and vice-versa. This is a KnB fic with slight of Uta no Prince-sama. AkashiXFemKuroko. Enjoy! :D
1. Chapter 1: The Marriage Meeting

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kuroko no Basuke, nor Uta no Prince-sama.**

**I just own the story and the plot and not the characters. :)**

**Reviews are well-appreciated!**

**Sorry about the grammar, English is not my mother language, after all.**

**Title: Our Story**

**Chapter 1**

**"The Marriage Meeting"**

Kuroko Tetsuna is walking down the stairs wearing her Teiko uniform when she heard a loud voice calling her name, "Tetsu-chan!" cried Tokiya, her idiotic older brother, as he ran towards her then hugged her,

"What's your problem baka-niichan?" asked the teal haired girl while staring at her brother in her usual expressionless face.

"Huh? What's with that face?" asked the blue haired Tokiya, "and what's with that 'baka-niichan'?" he continued while looking at the baby blue eyes of his sister.

"Let go of me onii-san, I'm going to school and I'm already late." said the teal haired girl in monotone, ignoring the questions from her brother.

"Alright," said Tokiya as he sighed while letting go of his sister.

*Tokiya and Tetsuna are the children of the owner of a well-known company in Japan, America, and in the UK. Tokiya is two years older than his sister and is very protective of her. He only acts childish and idiotic in front of her, but acts normally in front of other people. He also acts like a demon king when a guy is trying to get the attention of his sister.*

As Tokiya let his sister go from his arms, Tetsuna immediately walked towards the gate of their mansion where a certain car is waiting for her, not saying any word to her brother. 'I wonder when was the last time I saw her beautiful smile.' Tokiya thought while waiting for the car to take off. "*sigh* Oh well, I guess it can't be helped, since SHE passed away, I never saw Tetsuna's smile again. I guess I should just pack up my things for tomorrow." Said Tokiya to himself as he walked towards his room.

"Take care and have a nice day, my lady. I'll be back this afternoon to pick you up." Said her personal driver as he bowed to his young master.

"Thank you Ichiro-san. You don't need to pick me up since the basketball practice this afternoon will be extended. I'll just ask Sei-kun to walk me home later, and please tell my brother that I will be late tonight. Thank you, you can go now." Said Tetsuna in monotone and expressionless face.

"Is that so, my lady? Well then, I'll go now." Replied the driver then took off immediately.

Tetsuna immediately walked towards her classroom since she is already late. When she reached her classroom, she immediately opened the door and as she expected, the lecture is already starting. She walked towards her seat without anyone noticing her, thanks to her low presence, but a pair of heterochromatic eyes is staring at her intensely.

"Hmm? What is it Sei-kun?" asked Tetsuna as she stared back to the boy beside her table.

"You're late again, Tetsuna." scolded the red haired young man.

"Oh, it's because I woke up late and onii-san did some idiotic things to me again before I went here." Said the teal haired girl in monotone as she hoped that the red haired beside her will accept her explanation.

"*sighs* Alright, just come with me after the practice this afternoon. My father and your father called for us. I'll just drive you home after the meeting."

"*smiles* Thank you Sei-kun, for not scolding me."

"*smiles back* That's rare of you to smile since oba-san passed away, you get more beautiful when you smile, Tetsuna."

"Oh, I just feel lonely without okaa-san, thanks for the compliment, Sei-kun."

"Don't say that, you're not lonely, we're still here." Said the red haired as he messed the teal haired girl's hair up.

"Stop it, Sei-kun. It's annoying."

"Hahaha. You're so cute when you get annoyed, Tetsuna." Said the red haired as he leaned down to kiss her forehead.

Tetsuna blushed when his childhood friend did that, as far as she knows, she is in love with the red haired young man but refuses to show it. Both of them suddenly stopped with their business when they felt the gazes of their classmates and teacher. They just snapped out from their thoughts when Akashi Seijuro finally broke the silence.

"What is it? Got a problem?" demanded the red haired in monotone but you can feel the tension inside the classroom when he said the words.

"N-nothing, j- just continue." Replied the afraid teacher, 'Oh God, I wish something not to happen.' Pleaded the teacher in his head.

*Akashi Seijuro is the only son of the owner of Akashi Corporation, another well-known company in Japan and in the UK.

Tetsuna's father and his father are childhood friends that's why there is no doubt that they already knew each other since they were children. He is also the feared captain of a super strong basketball team in Japan, the "Kiseki no Sedai" of Teiko Middle School, while Tetsuna is the current manager of the said team. Akashi is smart, and not to mention, even his own father is sometimes afraid of Seijuro.*

Akashi is about to speak when he suddenly felt a warm hand against his. He stopped to look at Tetsuna and at their clasped hands. "Don't mind them Sei-kun, it's our fault. _Please_ sit. We'll just continue when the classes are over. *smiles*"

He stared at the teal haired girl for a minute and finally agreed to what she said. The duo's classmates and teacher were shocked that Akashi really agreed to what she said, they just thanked Tetsuna in their mind for calming down the red haired. After a short moment, all of them thought this, 'Eh?! Kuroko smiled?!'. And then the classes are finally over.

It's lunch break and the two immediately went to the cafeteria to meet up with their friends which are the other members of Kiseki no Sedai. Akashi immediately spoke when they reached the table and have finally sat down, "The practice later will be shortened due to the emergency meeting that I and Tetsuna will be attending this afternoon." Said the red haired captain.

"Hmm? What's the meeting all about Tetsuchii? Akashichii?" asked the blonde boy, which is Kise Ryouta, their newest member and a model.

"We don't know yet, Kise-kun. We will just inform you tomorrow." Said the teal haired in expressionless face.

"Hmm? Kuro-chin, can I have that strawberry cake of yours? Mine is already finished." Said the purple haired boy, Murasakibara Atsushi, the tallest guy in the campus.

"Ah, but I haven't eaten yet, Atsushi-kun. I'll just bring a homemade chocolate for you tomorrow if you want to."

"Oh, yes, I agree. That will be great!" replied the purple haired in a cheerful tone as he sparkled, almost blinding Kise, Midorima, and Aomine.

"Hey Murasakibara, quit it already! I don't want to lose my sight!" Shouted the tanned boy, Aomine Daiki.

"Yeah, yeah! Neither I, Atsushichii!" cried the blonde model.

"Thank goodness that I always come to this school with my lucky item." Said the green haired boy, Midorima Shintaro, the one who's obsessed with Oha-Asa and some weird lucky items of the day. (Midorima: Oi, author-san! My lucky items are not weird and I'm not obsessed!)

"Hey Midorima/Midorimachii! Your lucky item has nothing to do with the situation here, you weird four-eyed!" Said Aomine and Kise in unison.

"What did you say!?" replied the green haired angrily.

The other four continued bickering while Tetsuna and Akashi just sighed at the sight of their idiotic teammates. They are gaining too much attention from the other students inside the cafeteria.

The lunch break is over and they found out that the classes in the afternoon are cancelled because of the teachers' impromptu meeting. This led to a tiring practice game from hell of Akashi since the classes were cancelled, and also, the punishment of the four for making such an embarrassing scene inside the cafeteria before. The time is very fast and the practice is finally over, this is also the time for Tetsuna and Akashi to leave for the meeting.

"Whoo! That practice was sure as a hell!" Shouted Aomine while panting. Not knowing that the red haired captain is still inside the gym.

"Oh, do you want more Daiki? I can make you practice even I am not here, you see?" said the red haired captain with a devilish smirk on his lips.

"Oh! Akashi, you're still here. It's not like a hell, you see, I enjoyed it! It's fun and I can't wait for tomorrow to practice again! Yes, that's what I feel, really! Well then, I'll go home now, just inform us tomorrow about the meeting. Take care! See you tomorrow!" Said the tanned boy as he dashed off the gym.

"*sigh* He's hopeless." Said Akashi to himself.

"Sei-kun, let's go. Father just called me. They are waiting for us." Said the teal haired girl.

Akashi stared at the teal haired girl for a moment then he smiled. "Well then, let's go now and let's find out what's the meeting all about." Said the red haired captain as he held the hand of the girl. Leading her to his car.

Tetsuna just stared at their clasped hands and then smile as she thought this, 'Sei-kun's hand is very warm. I wa-'

"Why are you smiling back there, Tetsuna?"

"I just thought that Sei-kun's hand is very warm. I want to hold it forever." Said the teal haired girl bluntly with her expressionless face.

"Oh, really? The same thing goes with you, Tetsuna." He replied as he chuckled over the bluntness of the girl beside her.

"Why is Sei-kun laughing?"

"Oh, it's nothing. Okay, get in to the car now. We must hurry." He said as he opened the door of the car for the teal haired girl.

Tetsuna obediently followed the red haired boy's order without saying a word.

While Akashi is driving, Tetsuna decided to break the silence between the two of them, "Sei-kun, do you have any idea what's this all about? You know, it's a sudden meeting. They even said that it's just the four of us."

"Nah, I don't have any idea with this matter, too, Tetsuna. Let's just find out it together, we're almost there."

"You're right, Sei-kun. I guess I should have to be patient."

"Haha, you're so cute when you get impatient, Tetsuna." Said the red haired as he messed the hair up again of the girl beside her.

"Ha, it's annoying Sei-kun! Stop it already."

"Hahaha, you're such a funny cute girl, Tetsuna."

"Hmm? Why does Sei-kun always get happy when I'm annoyed?"

"Oh, it's because you get cuter when you're annoyed. And I'm also happy when I get to see your beautiful smile, Tetsuna. It's a treasure for me because you rarely smile, you know."

Tetsuna suddenly blushed at his statement which did not go unnoticed by the red haired.

"*smiles* Why did Tetsuna blushed? Does Tetsuna like me?" Teased the red haired boy, also wanting a yes as an answer because he likes Tetsuna.

The teal haired remained silent until Akashi repeated his statement, " Does Tetsuna like me? Because I really like Tetsuna since we were kids." This statement caused Tetsuna to look at the red haired beside her who is staring at her softly.

"What? I'm serious. You know me Tetsuna, I'm not good at joking."

"*smiles* Of course, I like Sei-kun." Answered the teal haired girl.

Akashi smiled as he patted the head of the girl beside him then took her hand to hold it. The two remained silent until they reached their target place.

As they get off from the car, they were immediately greeted by their fathers' guards. "Good evening, Akashi-sama, Kuroko-sama. This way, please. Your fathers are waiting for the two of you."

When they reached the door, the guards immediately opened it and then left. Now, there are already four of them inside the room.

"Oh, welcome, the two of you." Said Akashi's father, Souichirou Akashi.

"Oh, yes, yes. Tetsuna, you really look beautiful, just like your late mother." Followed by Tetsuna's father, Tadashi Kuroko.

"Oh, look, Tadashi-san, they really look cute together."

"Oh, yes. You're right."

With Tetsuna and Seijuro confused on what they are babbling about, they decided to walk towards them and greet them.

"Good evening, ojii-san, otou-san." Tetsuna greeted as she leaned down to kiss them in the cheek.

"Oh, good evening, beautiful lady." Said Akashi's father.

"Good evening, Uncle, Father." Seijuro greeted as he bowed.

"Good evening, Sei-kun. I see, you've grown into a fine young man. I'm sure there's lot of girls who wants to win you, don't you think Tet-chan?" Teased Tetsuna's father.

"I think Sei-kun is handsome since we were kids, otou-san." Replied Tetsuna in monotone and expressionless face.

"Hahaha. You never changed, Tet-chan. You can speak such things with such a straight face."

"Please tell us what's the meeting for." Asked Seijuro.

"Oh yeah, about that son, Tetsu-chan." Akashi's father started.

"This is a marriage meeting." Said the two middle aged men in unison.

"…."

"Oh, we will be holding your engagement party after your graduation this year." Said Akshi's father.

"So, I think you don't have any complaints about that since you like each other. Hihihi." Said Kuroko's father with an idiotic aura.

"Hahaha. We secretly put a radio device inside Sei-kun's car. We heard what you talked about a while ago. Good job son. Hahaha." Said Akashi's father as he laughed.

"Oh, really. You know, we don't have any complaints about this marriage thing, right Tetsuna?" said the red haired to the teal haired girl.

"Oh yes, Sei-kun. No problem at all."

Now, the two teens are emitting an evil aura together. "But, we won't forgive about that device matter! At least respect our privacy!" The two calmly said in unison at their idiot fathers, but you can feel the tension in their words.

"Oh! You two are so scary!" cried the two middle aged men.

"So, are we done now? I'll drive Tetsuna home." Said the red haired as he took the hand of Tetsuna. They are walking towards the door when they heard their fathers shouted, "Hey! We want grandchildren already! We wa—" before they could finish their sentence, they were stopped by the sight of Seijuro's scissors. "Stop it, both of you. We are still young and we are your children and you already want us to something like that?" Warned Akashi at the two.

"Oh, we were just kidding."

"It's not funny. Now, we are leaving." Replied Tetsuna in her stoic face.

"Oh wait! Sei-kun, starting tomorrow, you will live in Tet-chan's mansion since Tokiya-kun will leave for Saotome Gakuen tomorrow." Said Tetsuna's father.

"*sighs* Alright. Now, let us leave this noisy place."

As Akashi drove, Tetsuna decided to break the silence between them, "Is it alright for you, Sei-kun?"

"What? The marriage? Of course, why? Are you not okay with it?"

"No. I mean, to live in my mansion just because I don't have any companion since onii-san will be leaving. I'm sorry for troubling y—"

"Shh. Of course, what are apologizing for? You never caused me any trouble, Tetsuna."

"Thank you, Sei-kun. Oh, we are here. See you tomorrow Sei-kun. Drive carefully." Said Tetsuna in her expressionless face as she bowed to Akashi.

"Alright then, see you tomorrow." Said Akashi then drove back.

**~End of Chapter 1~**

**I'm still working on the next chapter, I will update soon! Thank you, minna-san!**


	2. Chapter 2: Before I Leave

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kuroko no Basuke nor Uta no Prince-sama**

**But I do own the story and SOME of the characters**

**Sorry about the grammar, English is just my second language.**

**Title: Our Story**

**Chapter 2**

**"Before I Leave"**

"I'm home, onii-san." Greeted Tetsuna as she pushed the door of their mansion.

"…."

"Hmm? I wonder where is onii-san." Said Tetsuna to herself when she received no answer from her usual idiotic brother who always greet her whenever she's already home. 'I guess I should go to my room first so I can change my clothes.' Tetsuna thought. When she was about to walk towards her room, she heard a loud noise coming from the kitchen, a sound of a broken plate. 'Hmm? What is that?' Tetsuna thought as she walked towards the kitchen to see what's happening.

"Oh, Tetsu-chan. You're home! I missed you!" Greeted Tokiya as he as hugged his expressionless sister then leaned down to kiss her forehead.

"What's wrong with you, baka-niichan? I was just here this morning. You're acting weird. Oh yes, it's just natural since you are weird already." Said Tetsuna in expressionless face.

"*cries* Tetsu-chan is very harsh!" Cried the Tokiya.

"…."

"Oh, change your clothes first then come back when you're done."

"Alright." Said Tetsuna then immediately went to her room to change her clothes. 'I wonder why onii-san is cooking, he isn't a good cook. I'm sure I will die if I eat one of those." Tetsuna thought as she picked up her shorts and hanging blouse then wore them. After that, she immediately went to the kitchen to check her brother.

"Onii-san, tell me what's going o—" said Tetsuna but suddenly stopped by her brother's babbling.

"Oh! *eyes sparkled* My sister is very cute and very feminine in those clothes! It makes want to marry you!" shouted Tokiya.

"*sigh* You're hopeless, onii-san. Why do you act like that when you're with me? I mean, you act normally in front of others." Said Tetsuna in monotone.

"Ne~ it's because Tetsu-chan is special and I want to see Tetsu-chan's beautiful smile again. I never saw your smile again after okaa-san died. I am worried about you, especially tomorrow onwards, I am not here anymore. I will not be with you for a year." Said Tokiya with a thoughtful expression.

"*smiles* Thank you onii-san, you don't need to worry. I will be okay. Just concentrate with your studies and pursue your dream. Just promise me that a year from now, I will sit in the V.I.P. seat during your debut concert." Said Tetsuna as she hugged her brother who is very shocked at the words and action of his sister. Then Tokiya decided to put his arms around her as he buried his face in Tetsuna's soft hair.

*sob, sob, sob*

"Hmm? Why is onii-san crying?"

"O-oh, it's nothing, I'm just happy that I managed to see you smile before I could leave this place. I'll miss you, Tetsuna."

Tetsuna wide eyed when she heard him call her 'Tetsuna', Tokiya only calls Tetsuna with her full name when he is serious or worried about her. Of course, Tokiya is worried about his sister since she will be alone in the mansion starting tomorrow. He is not aware of the marriage meeting earlier.

"I'll miss you, too, onii-san." Tetsuna said as she lifted to her toes to kiss her brother.

"…." Tokiya wide eyed at his sister as he blushed.

"Oh, don't blush onii-san. It's gross. I'm your sister." Said Tetsuna in expressionless face as she elbowed her brother.

"Ow! That hurts, Tetsu-chan! Anyways, let's eat! I cooked for the two of us!"

"Say, onii-san, do you want me to die at my very young age?" asked Tetsuna deadpan.

"Huh? Of course not! Why?"

"Che, we all know that you're good at poisoned cooking."

"Huh!? So mean, Tetsu-chan!"

*ring, ring, ring*

"Onii-san, your phone is ringing."

"Ah, yes. Excuse for a while, Tetsu-chan." Said Tokiya as he left the kitchen to answer the call. Then found out that it was only his father.

"Yes. What is it, otou-san?"

"Hihihi." Kuroko-san laughed on the line.

"*Deadfish expression (=.=)* What is it, otou-san?" Tokiya repeated as he ran his fingers through his hair.

"I saw what happened in the kitchen! Hahaha." Said Kuroko-san while laughing.

"You're such an idiotic spy, otou-san."

"About that, you don't need to worry about your sister about living alone in the mansion. Starting tomorrow, Sei-kun will live with Tet-chan since they were engaged already." Said Kuroko-san as he chuckled.

Tokiya stiffened at the statement of his father, then finally snapped out of his thought then shouted, almost deafening his father, "Whaaaaaaaaaaaaat?!"

"Ouch, my ear bleeds, son. You heard me right. Hihihi."

"…."

"Oh, Tokiya-kun, don't worry. Your sister is okay with it since she loves Sei-kun, and for your information, Sei-kun loves her, too!" Kuroko-san said proudly at his quiet son.

"I can't believe that Tetsu-chan will be left with a monster like Sei-kun. *cries*" Tokiya dramatically stated.

"Sei-kun is not a monster. He's a gentle person." A voice said.

"Ha? Otou-san, what happened to you? Your voice is very feminine." Asked Tokiya in a confused tone.

"…."

Tokiya received no answer from his father so he looked at his phone then found out that his father already hanged up. He suddenly felt frightened remembering the voice just now. 'Who is that? A ghost?' Tokiya thought. He decided to return to the kitchen when he suddenly bumped into something, or more like, someone. He stopped to look down and found his sister. "Waaaaah! You're scary, Tetsu,-chan! When did you get there?" Cried Tokiya.

"I was here two minutes ago." Replied Tetsuna in expressionless face.

'Wow, amazing. She knows how many minutes did she stand in there. I –' Tokiya thought but stopped when he found out that his sister is no longer in front of him.

"Oi, Tetsu-chan! Why didn't you tell that you and Sei-kun were engaged? That's cruel, you know? Not letting your own brother to know what's happening to you." Cried Tokiya.

"You didn't ask me, onii-san."

"Huh? Should I ask you first before I find out?"

"Yes, onii-san. Because I won't answer unless you ask me."

"…." 'It's useless, even if I try harder, I won't win against her.' Tokiya thought.

"Let's eat, onii-san. I cooked while you are talking to otou-san."

"Ha? What about the foods I cooked?"

"Those aren't foods, onii-san. Those are poisons. I threw them in the trash bin."

"*cries* You're so cruel, Tetsu-chan." Said Tokiya as he grabbed the some beef steak then eat it. "Mmm! *sparkles* This is delicious! I'm so proud of you, Tetsu-chan." Cried Tokiya.

"Ha? What is that? A homemade chocolate? St. Valentine's Day is still far from today, Tetsu-chan."

"Ano, I made this for you, onii-san. And for Atsushi-kun since I promised to bring him a homemade chocolate tomorrow."

"Oh, really? Arigatou gozaimasu, Tetsu-chan! But, why Atsushi-kun? Don't you think Sei-kun will get jealous?"

"Nah~ I don't think so, Sei-kun knows about it."

"Oh, really. Well then, let's just eat."

After an hour, they are finally done eating, leaving the plates to be washed by the person in-charge of washing plates.

"Uwaa! I'm so full!" shouted Tokiya.

"…."

"Tetsu-chan! Let's watch movies at the living room." Suggest Tokiya, "since this is my last stay in this house for the year. Please." He continued.

"But I still have classes tomorrow, onii-san."

"Oh, don't worry. This time, I will wake you up and drive you to school." Said Tokiya as he winked at his sister.

"*sigh* Alright. Just stop talking, you're noisy."

Then the two walked towards the living room. Tokiya immediately inserted a tape inside the DVD player. After an hour, Tokiya noticed that Tetsuna is already asleep on the couch. '*smiles* You're still my cute little sister.' Tokiya thought as he patted the head of the sleeping Tetsuna. After a moment, Tokiya lifted her to bring her in her room. 'Please don't wake up. Please. Please.' Tokiya thought as he tried to put down her in her bed. Luckily, Tetsuna stayed asleep. 'Phew! That was close!' Tokiya thought then turned to the door. When he was about to exit the room, he felt a warm hand against his and found out that it was Tetsuna holding his hand but still sleeping.

"Don't leave, onii-san. Stay here. You're gonna wake me up tomorrow, right? Sleep here." Tetsuna said, her eyes closed.

"*smiles* Alright, Tetsuna. I'll sleep here." Tokiya replied in his thoughtful expression. Then he laid his body down next to his sister, pulling her to his arms then closed his eyes.

"Thank you, onii-san." Said Tetsuna as she returned the warm embrace of his brother, making her brother's chest her pillow.

"Tetsu-chan, Tetsu-chan wake up." Whispered Tokiya beside the ear of his sister, trying to wake her up.

Then Tetsuna slowly opened her eyes, her sight being greeted by the warm smile of his handsome brother wearing the Saotome Gakuen uniform.

"Ohayo, Tetsu-chan!" Greeted Tokiya, "now take a bath then follow me in the dining room so that we can eat together. Don't worry, I let the chef cook our breakfast. And your uniform is ready. Hurry up now, Tetsu-chan. You'll be late if you don't." Said Tokiya then left the room.

*stretch, stretch, stretch* "Onii-san is different today." Said Tetsuna to herself then went to the bathroom to bath. After twenty minutes, Tetsuna went out of the bathroom then wore her uniform. After a moment, Tetsuna walked towards the dining room then saw her brother smiling at her. "Hello, Tetsu-chan. Have your seat so we can eat already."

"Ano, you seem a bit different today, onii-san. What happened?" Asked the confused Tetsuna.

"Nah~ don't you remember? We slept together last night."

"You pervert, idiot brother!" Tetsuna shouted as she threw the fork towards her brother.

"*dodges* Phew! That was close! Do want to kill me Tetsu-chan? I didn't do anything to you. And besides, you're the one who asked me to sleep beside you." Explained Tokiya.

"I won't do that." Said Tetsuna in monotone.

"Ha? You don't remember at all? That was cruel, Tetsu-chan." Cried Tokiya.

"No, I don't. Let's just eat. I don't want to be late."

After breakfast, the two immediately walked to the gate where a certain car is waiting for them. "Good morning, Lady Tetsuna, Young Master Tokiya. Please get in to the car now." Greeted their driver, Ichiro-san.

"Good morning, Ichiro-san!" Tokiya cheerfully greeted the old man. Then the two teens immediately went inside the car.

**-At Teiko—**

A certain group of five young men are standing by the main gate of the school. Waiting for the teal haired girl.

"Neh~ Kuro-chin is so slow, I want my homemade chocolate now." Demanded the purpled haired, Murasakibara.

"Hey, Akashi, why are we here with you? We're at the same class as you and Tetsu." Protested the tanned boy, Aomine.

"Stop complaining Aominechii!" Shouted the blonde model, Kise.

"…." Midorima stayed silent as he fixed the tape around his hand. And Akashi, stayed silent as he smiled which made his players look frightened at the sight of smiling Akashi Sejuro.

-Beep, beep—

A certain car appeared before the five men which they already knew to whom it was. Then a certain dark blue haired young man wearing a Saotome Gakuen uniform appeared in front of them, making the girls giggled and chat about the handsome guy in front of the school gate. "Hey! He is so handsome." Said a certain girl.

"Isn't that a uniform of Saotome Gakuen? What is he doing here?" Another girl said. The chattering around the school continued until Aomine spoke. "Hey there, Tokiya. You're still charismatic as ever, eh?"

"Oh, thank you." Replied Tokiya.

"Ne~ Tokichii! Where is Tetsuchii?" cried the blonde model.

Tokiya opened the left door of the car to reveal a certain teal haired girl. This resulted to non-stop chattering about Tokiya and Tetsuna around the school. "Oh, isn't that Tetsuna Kuroko? What is she doing with the handsome guy? Her boyfriend?" but the annoying chatter was stopped by the sight of the feared red haired captain's scissors.

Tokiya circled his arms around the waist of his sister which made Aomine and Kise dropped their jaws.

"Hey! She is your sister, what are you doing?!" Shouted Aomine.

"Making Sei-kun jealous." Was the reply they got from Tokiya.

"Eh?! Wh-what do you mean?!" said the blonde model.

Tokiya didn't answer the question, instead, he turned his blank stare at Akashi Seijuro, "Akashi Seijuro, take care of my sister. And don't you dare lay a finger on her, if you that happens, I won't second thought about coming back here to kill you." Said Tokiya.

"Of course, Tokiya. You can count on me." Said the red haired with a smirk on his lips.

"Oh, well then, I'll leave now Tetsu-chan" Said Tokiya as he leaned down to kiss his sister's forehead, "Sei-kun, Daiki-kun, Atsushi-kun, Kise-kun, Midorima-san." Continued Tokiya as he slightly bowed then get in to the car then left.

"Let's go, Tetsuna. We will be late." Akashi told the teal haired girl as he took her hand. Leaving the other four in confusion.

**~End of Chapter 2~**

**Please review!**

**I'll try to update the 3****rd**** chapter soon. I have a hectic schedule. Well then, Thank you everyone!**


	3. Official

_**"The best and most beautiful things in the world cannot be seen nor touched. They must be felt with the heart." -Helen Keller**_

* * *

**A/N: **I'm back! Sorry for updating so so late *bows*. I last updated for like a decade ago. My schedule of exams, activities and blah blah blah is soooo hectic. I'm still not done with my term papers for Management. Sure school is one of a hell on earth.

* * *

**Pairing: **AkaKuro

* * *

**Our Story**

**Chapter 3: ****_Official_**

Akashi, still holding the soft hand of a certain teal haired girl, is still very quiet since Tokiya left. Kuroko felt Akashi's grip tighten that it hurt her ... a bit, "Ouch. Akashi-kun, it hurts." These words suddenly came out from Tetsuna's lips, making the red head turn to face her. Kuroko, also shocked at her words, covered her lips with her other hand as she lowered her gaze to the ground. Kuroko felt the gaze coming from the heterochromatic eyes of a certain Akashi Seijuro.

"Tetsuna, look at me." Akashi said as he placed his index finger under Tetsuna's chin to tilt her heap up so he can look directly in her skyblue eyes.

"I-" started Tetsuna, "I'm sorry, Sei-kun."

"No." Answered Akashi, making the teal head twitch a little upon hearing this.

"I mean, no, you don't have to apologize." The red-head elaborated his answer.

"But Tokiya-nii, I'm sure he made you angry. We all know that you don't like being-" Tetsuna said but stopped when she felt something warm on her lips, and a warm breath on her cheeks. _'Sei-kun ... is kissing me?!' _Tetsuna thought, wide-eyed. Akashi then placed both his hands at the back of Tetsuna's head. Tetsuna was shocked, yeah, she was shocked yet she closed her eyes to savour the moment of her and Seijuro. It is her first kiss after all. Unknown to Tetsuna, only to Tetsuna, a certain group of four rainbow head men is watching them.

"Wha- wha- wha- Tet-Tetsuchii and Akashichii?!" a thought is running inside the head of a certain blond model with his mouth open.

"Ne~ Akachin is *munch* so lucky *munch* I'd also *munch* like to taste *munch* Kurochin's lips *munch* *munch* *munch*" said the purple head giant while munching his 8th snack for the morning, making the other two look at him with disgust, of course, Aomine is an exception, he is a pervert who likes big boobs. Well, Tetsuna has _them_ after all.

"I bet Akashi's making his move now." said the tanned Aomine.

"Pervert. Don't compare Akashi with you." Said the green head teen with disgust, making Aomine raise his brow.

"What? Don't you get it? Let me elaborate it, I mean, not all the boys are pervert like you." Midorima explained.

"So, a man like you is not a pervy?"

This caused Midorima raise his brow, "Of course, I am not." he answered calmly with his deadpan face.

"Oh yeah, I'm not surprised at all. You are Midorima Shintarou, the four-eyed weirdo. Hahaha!"

"What did you say, Aomine?!"

The two continued bickering while Kise looked at them with face palmed. Murasakibara continued munching his snacks, not caring about what is happening around him.

**~...~**

Akashi let go from the kiss. He looked at Tetsuna who still looks so bewildered at what happened. "Sei ... kun." She said slowly while looking directly at Akashi's amber and crimson eyes.

"I'm glad I finally kissed the girl I love the most." Akashi said with a charming soft smile on his face as he slightly bent down to lean his face closer to Tetsuna's while patting her head. This caused the teal haired teen to blush slightly which did not go unnoticed by the red-head.  
Akashi chuckled softly then regain his composure then held her hand. "Let's go shopping later." He finally said.

"Hmm? What does Sei-kun wants to buy with me?" Kuroko asked in confusion.

"A-ah. Save your thoughts for later." He answered playfully. He then looked at Kuroko who is pouting at his answer. Akashi just smiled at her softly.

Before they could enter the classroom, Akashi tilted his head backwards to smirk devilishly at his players. That made the Midorima, Kise and Aomine shiver at the menacing smile they received from the feared captain of Kiseki no Sedai.

_'Wah! Akashi/Akashichii will surely kill us for watching!' _The three thought in unison: four minus Murasakibara who does not have any care in world, that makes three.

"Let's get out of here." Midorima finally said as he adjust his glasses with his bandaged hand.

The four are just about five steps away from their original position when a loud familiar feminine voice called them from behind. "Midorin, Ki-chan, Dai-chan, Muk-kun, wait!"

"Satsuki! Stop shouting, you're too loud. Your voice is deafening me!" Aomine said in annoyance.

"I ..." she started. Almost out of breath to continue because of running all aroung the campus to find them.

"You what?!" Aomine asked in annoyance.

"Aominechii, it's not right to treat a lady in that way." Kise butted in.

"Ha. Whatever. What is it that you want to tell us, Satsuki?"

"I found out that Akashi-kun and Tetsu-chan are engaged." She said while smiling like an idiot with butterflies and flowers around her.

"Whaaaaaaaaaat?!" the three shouted at her in unison, of course, with the exception again of Murasakibara that makes them three.

"You don't have to shout at my face! And yeah, you heard me right."

"Ha-how did you know?! Where did you get that news?" Kise asked in confusion.

"What? I'm an expert in gathering and knowing data, right?"

"In basketball." Midorima said.

"It's up to you whether to believe me or not. I'm just happy that Tetsu-chan finally found her prince charming. Haaaay." She said as he walked away from the four, leaving them in disbelief.

**~...~**

Tokiya looked at the picture inside his locket. A picture taken a month ago: Tokiya hugging Tetsuna. *Sighs*

"Any problem, Tokiya-sama?" The loyal butler asked as looked his young master's sad face in the mirror.

"It's nothing, Ichiro-san."

"Oh, were here, Tokiya-san." He said as he pointed Saotome Gakuen's big gate outside the car's window. The butler then get off the car to open the door for his master.

"Arigatou, Ichiro-san." Tokiya said as he bowed lightly at the man. _'It's just one year. I can do this, Tetsuna. Just wait and I'll be an idol in a year.' _He thought while looking at her sister's pretty face in the picture. "Well then, Ichiro-san. I'll go now, please do take care of my sister." He said as he waved his hand while facing Saotome Gakuen. The butler bowed at his young master as his response.

As usual, Tokiya looks so charming as always, but he emits a menacing ambiance that makes all the student he passed by shiver in their positions. _'I wonder what kind of life I'll be spending in here. Who would be my roommate in the dorm? What kinds of person -' _*Bam!* Someone bumped into him that sent him to the ground, interrupted his train of thoughts. "I'm very sorry! I'm rushing on my way to my dorm room. Didn't see you coming. Sorry!" A certain red-haired man with the same color of his eyes said as he bowed at Tokiya who finally regain his composure.

"Just please be careful next time." He said nonchalantly but coldly. That made the red-head shiver in his position.

"A-ah. Yeah, I'm really sorry. Otoya Ittoki, by the way!" He introduced himself as he extended his right hand.

"Ichinose Tokiya." He said as he accepted the red-head's hand.

"Toki-kun! You are my roommate! Lucky~! :3"

"Toki ... kun?" He said in confusion. "And you are my roommate?" he added.

"Yeah, Toki-kun. Let's go to our room and fix our things! Tomorrow starts our classes." The red-head said as he pull Tokiya's arm.

"He-hey! You don't have to pull me! I walk by myself!"

"We're here!"

Ittoki opened the door for them, revealing bunch of boxes labeled Ichinose and Ittoki. "Hmm. Not bad! Let's our things done, Toki-kun."

"You're too loud. Just get to your business."

**-After two hours-**

"Wow! That was exhausting!" The red-head said as he collapsed on his bed. He then looked at the back of his roommate who fixes something on the side table. When the blue haired teen was finally sat down on his bed, Ittoki can now clearly see what's on the table. _'A picture frame?'_ he thought. He composed is body to see whose picture is that. "Is that your girlfriend, Toki-kun? Wow, she is so pretty. Your so lucky to have her!" He shouted.

"Moron, the pretty girl I am with in picture is my younger sister. I don't have any girlfriend, not even interested in having one." He said calmly, face deadpanned.

"What?! Really, what a pretty sister you have! Does she have a boyfriend?"

"She's engaged so you better back out."

"E-engaged?!"

"You heard me right. Can you now please let me rest? I'm tired. Good night!" Tokiya said as he collapsed on his bed

"Good night?! It's only 4 P.M.!"

"..."

*sighs*

**~...~**

"Sei-kun, what are we doing in the lady's department? It is you who wants to buy something ..."

"For you." Akashi finished her sentence.

"For ... me? But why?" she asked. The red-head didn't answered her, instead, he picked up something then placed it in front of Tetsuna. A pretty baby pink dress. It is sleeveless, and is up to above her knee, it follows the shape of her body from above her chest line to her middle back line, and is let hang from her middle back down to it's lenght. Just a simple one but does look really pretty on her. "Just as I thought. You look really good in this one. I'll buy this. Wear it later." He said as he smiled at her.

"Wha-what? Later? But why?"

"Am I not allowed to date my future wife?" He said calmly. This made Kuroko blush a little. "Alright. We're done shopping. Let's get ourselves home so we can change our clothes."

**~...~**

"Just as I thought. You really look so beautiful, Tetsuna." Akashi said as he scanned his date's appearance. Akashi is wearing casual black pants and long-sleeved red shirt. Just simple but he still looked very handsome. He then took Tetsuna's hand and kissed it. He led their way to their place which was at the mansion's backyard with glowing cherry blossoms. The place looked so pretty as Tetsuna with lights and candles and a table for the two of them in the place. Akashi then let her sit first before he did.

"What is all these, Sei-kun?" She asked lightly while blushing.

"Here's a bouquet of sky blue roses for you, Tetsuna." was his answer. It was accepted by Tetsuna.

"Arigatou, Sei-kun." She said while blushing. Thank goodness it is night and she has her bouquet of flowers to hide her blushing face.

"Can you dance with me?" Akashi said as he stood up then offered his hand which was accepted by Tetsuna. They are dancing. Dancing under the moonlight with pretty cherry blossom trees around them.

"Tetsuna, just because our parents arranged our marriage doesn't mean that I won't make any effort to make you officially mine." He said. He stopped dancing then kneel in front of her as he took her hand and kissed it. He suddenly bring out something in his pocket, a pretty diamond ring!

"Tetsuna, will you be my girl? Be my wife? Be with me for the rest of your life and never leave nor betray me? I won't do anything to harm you nor hurt you. I love you, Tetsuna." He said as he put the ring in Tetsuna's ring finger. Tetsuna was bewildered by Akashi's actions. She can't even speak because of the overflowing happiness she feels right now. Instead, she cried - tears of joy. "Why are you crying, Tetsuna?" Akashi asked. But still, she can't speak. She's too happy. She then was hugged by Akashi. "Shh. Shh. Stop crying now, Tetsuna. I want to hear your answer." He said.

"Idiot Sei-kun. You don't have to do this. *sniff* *sniff*"

"But I want to. I want to hear your answer, Tetsuna."

"Of course, I will. I love Sei-kun more than anyone else."

"Hmm. That's good." He replied as he let go from the hug then smiled softly at her. He leaned forward slowly to kiss her. And this time, Tetsuna closed her eyes before their lips touched.

* * *

**That's all for chapter three! Did it made you swoon? 'Cause it made me! So happy that I finally post this chapter. Wah! *crying* I'll be glad if you drop a review! Til next chapter! Muah!  
**

**-Author :)**


End file.
